


Rude Awakenings

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x06, 13x06 Coda, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, grumpy!dean, season 13, tombstone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: "I told you. He's an angry sleeper. Like a bear."





	Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> There are 13x06 SPOILERS below!!

The first time Cas woke Dean Winchester up was a horrifying disaster. 

It was the middle of the night, and Cas had found a case. A big one, at that. A dozen murders, broken security tapes, mysterious wing shaped burn marks in the floor. It was the whole nine yards, really. He had excitedly gone to Dean's room, knocking quietly on his door. The hunter didn't answer. Next, he was stepping in, carefully tapping Dean's arm. 

The hunter was up before Cas was blinked, putting a bullet whole in the wall just over his shoulder. 

"Cas? What the hell, man?" Dean snapped. 

"I...I found a case...with angels." Cas stammered. 

"Can't it wait until morning?" Dean asked, grumpily rubbing his eyes. 

"Um, yes. Of course. I'm sorry to bother you." Cas replied, heart pounding. 

Cas had left as fast as he could, afraid next time the bullet would be more accurate. 

***

The second time Cas woke Dean was still something Cas hated to think about. 

He was newly human, just transitioning into the normal life. Unfortunately, normal also meant nightmares. He didn't remember now what he had dreamt of that was so horrible then, but he did remember lightly treading into Dean's room with his head hung and tears in his eyes. 

Dean had already pulled his pistol out from under his pillow as soon as the door cracked, dropping it as he saw the familiar face. 

"You gotta stop doing that man." Dean chided, nuzzling back into his pillow. "Unless you brought coffee, I ain't buying what you're selling."

"Dean..." Cas said, voice wavering as he wanted to smile but not able to make himself. 

Dean rolled over, cracking an eye open. "C'mere, man." he mumbled, raising up the covers and his arm. "But stay on your side." 

Dean had lazily slung an arm around Cas' torso, settling back into a disgruntled sleep. 

Cas reluctantly settled in, not daring to move and risk waking Dean again.

***

There were many more times that Cas had to put up with a grumpy Dean, but he learned how to handle it. He came to learn that early in the morning was not a good time for business, and coffee was always a must. This lead to creative ways of waking the Winchester up.

He started to like mornings with the disgruntled man, and Dean started to find mornings much more enjoyable, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

Dean was dead to the world and had been since he crawled into bed at two that morning. He was dreaming foggily, not quite sure what he was dreaming about but it was better than the nightmares he often found himself caught up in. 

Five hours later, he was still in bed surrounded by a heap of blankets, flat on his stomach with his head halfway buried in his arm. He felt a light kiss to his forehead, then more as they worked their way closer and closer to his mouth. He lazily cracked his eyes open when a pair of lips connected with his, smiling into them. 

"Five more minutes." he mumbled. He shifted closer to the warm body next to him, using its stomach as his new pillow as he nuzzled into the heat. 

"Good morning to you, too." Cas grumbled playfully, running a light hand through Dean's messy hair. 

"Too early." Dean replied. 

Cas looked at the clock, rolling his eyes. It was 7:00, but that didn't matter. 

"What about if I told you I made coffee." Cas bargained. 

Dean's attention was caught immediately. He opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbow. 

"I knew I picked you for the right reason." he joked, leaning up to kiss Cas softly. "You're forgiven." 

Cas smiled. He was definitely starting to enjoy mornings.

*** 

Years and years passed, but Cas was only slowly mastering how to make Dean a morning person. Little did he know, someone would have to show him the ropes. 

It was late in December, only a few days after Christmas. The new year was knocking on everyone's door, and it was colder than it had been in Kansas for a long time. Cold enough for the first snowfall to be a good one. 

Flurries had started in the middle of the night, building and building until their was a solid layer of white covering everything by morning. 

Dean and Cas were still sleeping solidly, arms and legs tangled so wildly that they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. They didn't plan on moving either. But plans never lasted long around the Winchesters. 

Dean woke up to a solid forty pounds straddling him. His eyes flew open to an excited little girl poking lightly at his chest. 

"Hey, sweetheart." he said sleepily, looking over to the clock. He wanted to be grumpy, but he could never find himself in a bad mood around his daughter. "Why're you up so early? Everything alright?" 

"It's snowin', Daddy!" Cassie said excitedly. "Uncle Sammy told me." 

"He did? Well, why don't you tell Papa?" Cas always found it amusing when Cassie woke Dean up, but this time Dean was proud to say he could turn the tables. 

Cassie carefully manuvered around the sheets to Cas, shaking his shoulder. 

"Papa!" she said. 

Cas grunted unceremoniously, opening his eyes. He looked up at his daughter and smiled. 

"It's snowin'!" she exclaimed. 

Dean watched as Cas animatedly talked about the weather with Cassie. Cas reached for his hand behind the girl's back, his whole family together. 

Yeah, mornings were pretty great.


End file.
